The present invention concerns small load carrying vehicles for the transport of a wide range of articles, as for example, recreational gear and equipment and supplies used by a tradesman, etc.,.
In the prior art is an array of small, wheel equipped vehicles such as carts, wagons and wheelbarrows intended for use at one site. A problem is encountered in the transporting of such small vehicles in that they usually do not collapse and accordingly are not practical for transport in an automobile. Such vehicles are not intended to be rapidly disassembled for compact stowage in an auto or small truck.